wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbara (Wii Sports Club)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Resort, go to Barbara (Wii Sports Resort). Barbara '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Wii Sports Club '''Barbara and her sister are the champions of Tennis. They face you when you get to Level ★5. She and her sister earned the title "The Smash Sisters" after defeating the former champions. You get the Stamp "Beat the Best" once you defeat them, and you unlock a Frying Pan. She is faced randomly after this. In Baseball, Barbara is a team player who appears in the teams of CPUs, and in your team, if there aren't enough Miis in your Mii Maker. In Boxing, Barbara is still amazing at Level ★10. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Barbara is a Master Mii, and is known as Elena. Trivia * You can earn her badge for every 250 articles you add to categories, '''for '''making 250 edits on "Master CPU" articles, for making 250 edits on Miis Who Love Pink articles, for making 100 edits on Gold Badge Miis articles. * The Tennis Champions Alice and Barbara are better then the Wii Sports Tennis Champions Elisa and Sarah, because the Mii near the net is hitting the ball more. That makes it harder. * Barbara '''is the only CPU Mii to have a different name in Wii Party U: ''Elena''. * '''Barbara and Alice are the only CPU Miis that have a confirmed relation. In this case, Barbara is the twin sister of Alice. * Her Japanese name is Bābara (バルバラ、バーバラ). * Her Wii Party U Name in Japanese is Erena. * Interestingly, despite being related to Alice, an American Mii, Barbara is listed internally alongside Italian Miis. This could imply one of three things: ** Alice and Barbara may not have been sisters at one point in development, hence their different nationalities. ** Alice and Barbara are Italian-American when it comes to race. ** Alice and Barbara's sibling relationship only applies to Wii Sports Club, while in every other canon game they are unrelated. * In Wii Party U, she appears in 1st place in the minigame "Ice Spinners" as the name "Elena". * One of her facial expressions is featured in the template. This template is used to mark users that are blocked because of inappropriate username or/and profile picture. * She is the only Mii to have the same name in Wii Party U as another Mii "Elena". * She is the only CPU who has two names (which is Barbara in Wii Sports Club and Elena in Wii Party U) Gallery HAA_0059.JPG|'Barbaras QR Code (created by YT12345). Badge-category-6.png|'Barbara's badge (Adding articles to categories). Badge-35-6.png|'''Barbara's badge (Master CPU edits). Badge-62-6.png|'Barbaras badge. (Female Boxers) Badge-66-5.png|'Barbara's badge (Gold badge category) Screenshot_2018-05-07-11-36-03-559_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|'''Barbara's facial expressions. Screenshot_2018-05-07-11-36-20-931_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|'Barbaras facial expressions. Nintendo Streetpass Pic 3.jpg|'Barbara''' with Leonel, Ilka, José, João, Maria, Marit, Marius, Millie, Pedro. Nintendo direct pic 8.jpg|Barbara with Pavel, Pedro, Irina, Giulia, Massimo, Carlo, Polly, Ilka, and Jeff. WVW69i8tp1Io2CNzmi.jpg|Barbara in Mario Kart 8. Wii Sports Club Tennis Champions Alice & Barbara Champion.png|'Barbara' with her sister in Tennis. FullSizeRender(1).jpg|A text describing about Barbara and Alice. Screen Shot 2015-02-11 at 8.34.37 PM.png|'Barbara' playing Baseball. Barbara 2.jpg|'Barbara' spraying in Boxing. IMG_20160903_162406.jpg|A happy Barbara. IMG_0582.PNG|'Barbara' in the Nintendo Direct of April 2017 in Miitopia, reacting to her kid's stolen face. IMG 0662.JPG|'Barbara' standing next to Jeff in Miitopia. IMG 1308.jpg|'Barbara' is about to play a Boxing match. BarbaraWiiSportsClub.png 1532042926163654392336.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(146).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(147).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(148).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(149).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(150).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(151).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(152).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(153).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(154).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(155).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(156).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(157).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. 2018-11-25 (25).png Wii_sports_families_the_poblocki_sisters_by_robbieraeful_daf8si0-250t.jpg|'Barbara' (Wii Sports Club) with Alice. WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D-12.jpg IMG 1919.jpg IMG_2304.jpg IMG_2370.jpg IMG 2399.jpg IMG 2473.jpg IMG 2540.jpg IMG 2636.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(17).jpg IMG_20190219_002258.jpg IMG_2868.jpg|Rie with Barbara (as Elena) and Daisuke. 5- Master-0.jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(71).jpg IMG_2937.jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(72).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(135).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(136).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(137).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(138).jpg Article_Ban.jpeg CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Champions Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Pink Females Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:American Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party U Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Right handed